1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a print medium finishing unit configured to post-processing by receiving print medium or print media in which an image forming is completed, and an image forming apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an image forming apparatus is an apparatus configured to form an image, and includes a printer, a copy machine, a facsimile, and a multi-function apparatus implemented by integrating the functionalities of the printer, the copy machine and the facsimile.
Among the imaging forming apparatus, there is an imaging forming apparatus provided with a print medium finishing unit configured to post-processing by receiving print medium in which an image forming is completed.
A representative role of the print medium finishing unit is stapling print media using a stapler included inside after receiving print media in which an image forming is completed, and then arranging the print media.